Synchronization
by Kudakechire KuroTetsu
Summary: Based on Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Episode 72 spoiler alert!


_**Synchro**_ _nization_

Yu Gi Oh! **Arc-V**

Disclaimer: saya hanya memiliki fanfic ini—saya tidak memiliki character ataupun apapun yang disebutkan dalam fanfic ini—yang saya miliki hanyalah tulisan fiksi belaka ini saja :v Yu Gi Oh milik mas Kazuki Takahashi

Pair: **Yuu** go _/_ Yuu **ya**

 **Rate: T**

World: Canon :v

 **Warning: OfC yang pertama Spoiler untuk Friendship Cup Arc episode 72 pas Sawatari vs Yuugo :v, OOC OOT pendek nggak nyambung dan ga ada shounen ai btw.**

 **Penthouse, City [Synchro Dimension]**

Sakaki Yuuya terdiam menatap layar monitor yang menampilkan pertandingan Friendship Cup babab pertama hari kedua.

["Pertandingan selanjutnya adalah... Sawatari Shingo vs Yuugo!"] Suara Melissa Claire membuat Yuuya langsung fokus menatap layar—yang tadi hanya ditatapnya kosong.

"Sawatari..." gumamnya—lalu ia menyadari lawan dari Sawatari tersebut.

Salah satu dari orang-orang yang memiliki wajah yang mirip dengannya. Wajah yang pertama kali ia lihat sesaat Sora dipulangkan paksa ke Duel Academia—disaat ia bertemu dengan dua orang yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengannya, di saat Yuuto memberikan Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon kepadanya.

Pemuda itu—pemilik dragon yang lainnya—yang menciptakan resonansi yang kuat antara Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon milik Yuuto dan Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon miliknya.

Sesaat setelah ia mendiami Penthouse inipun kartu Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragonnya dan Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon milik Yuuto bercahaya dan mengeluarkan gelombang aneh dari decknya yang berada diatas meja di samping ranjangnnya. Seolah memanggil naga yang satunya—membuat Yuuya menyadari bahwa kamar milik Yuugo tidak jauh dari kamarnya.

Ia masih tetap menonton dengan serius sampai beberapa saat Yuugo melakukan Synchro Summon dan memanggil naganya.

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon

Ketika monster itu tersummon—sekali lagi ia merasakan sesuatu bercahaya dari decknya.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragonnya—kembali beresonansi—merasa dipanggil oleh Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.

"Odd-eyes..."

["Woa! Whoa!"] suara sorak terdengar dari monitor di kamar Yuuya di Penthouse, Yuuya kembali terdiam dan menyaksikan riding duel antara Yuugo dan Sawatari.

"Selain tidak bisa hancur dalam battle, aku masih punya banyak cara untuk mengalahkan Clear Wing!" Seru Sawatari sambil melirik sedikit ke belakang—lalu kembali fokus ke depan.

"Dengan effect dari Big Star aku bisa menambahkan kartu Underworld Script - fantasy magic ke tangan dan effectnya bisa mengembalikan monster lawan ke tangan!" serunya membayangkan Clear Wing Synchro Dragon terkena efek monsternya.

"Bintang utama Entertainment Duel adalah aku! Aktifkan efek monster Big Star!"

"Pada saat ini aku aktifkan efek monster dari Clear Wing! Ketika monster Lv 5 keatas mengaktifkan efeknya—efek monster bisa ditiadakan dan monster tersebut dapat dihancurkan! Dichroic Mirror!" seru Yuugo beberapa selang detik setelah Sawatari berbicara. Big Star yang memiliki lv 7 pun hancur seketika terkena efek dari naga tersebut.

|Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.

ATK: 5000 ( + 2500)

Level x7|

"Sial..." desis Sawatari sedikit kesal.

"Clear Wing bisa menyegel effect monster lv. 5 ke atas." Terang Yuugo sambil menyeringai kecil

"Clear Wing yang pantas jadi bintang Utamanya." Gumam Yuuya, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragonnya masih mengeluarkan sinar dan gelombang aneh.

"Tapi kalau aku menang, maka Sawatari akan di pekerjakan secara paksa di tempat pembuang—eh?" Yuuya memutuskan kata-katanya.

"Aku...?"

"Aku aktifkan continuous spell Under World Stage Prop – Nigemasho!" seru Sawatari, keluar sebuah kereta kuda tak beratap yang bergerak disamping Sawatari, yang langsung dinaiki oleh monster-monster.

"Kau pikir aku akan diam saja! Aku punya 36 cara untuk melarikan diri!" Seru Sawatari.

"Tak akan kubiarkan!" Seru Yuugo dan Yuuya yang ada di kamarnya di penthouse.

Namun kali ini Yuuya tidaklah kaget seperti tadi—ia malah mengatakannya dengan sangat mantap seakan-akan yang ada disana bukanlah Yuugo melainkan dirinya.

Seakan-akan sekarang ia sedang berduel dengan Sawatari padahal kenyataannya ia sekarang tengah berada di kamarnya menyaksikan pertandingan Yuugo dengan Sawatari.

Yuugo memacu kecepatan D-Wheelnya dengan senyum yang terpasang diwajahnya sementara Yuuya dikamarnya memasang wajah yang terlalu serius untuk sekedar penonton.

"Percuma saja melarikan diri, menyerahlah saja!" Seru Yuugo, sementara Sawatari melirik ke belakang sebal.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak akan menyerah dari naga yang jahat! Dengan begini turn end!"

Yuuya masih serius dengan monitor dan duel yang ada di hadapannya saat ini—seolah-olah dia adalah pemain—ia adalah orang yang melawan Sawatari.

Ucapan.

Napas.

Semua sama seolah-olah mereka telah terlatih untuk melakukan sesuatu secara bersamaan dan tersinkronisasi.

Padahal mereka tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain.

Seharusnya begitu.

Namun kenapa...?

"Saat akhir giliran, efek dari Dichroid Mirror akan hilang!" seru Yuuya, padahal ia baru pertama kali ini melihat efek dari Clear Wing Synchro Dragon—namun ia bisa mengetahuinya—tentu saja ucapannya sama dengan Yuugo yang berada di Duel Palace.

"ATKnya kembali seperti semula."

|Clear Wing Synchro Dragon

ATK: 2500

Level x7|

"Giliranku!" Yuugo men-draw satu card.

"Aku gunakan Clear Wing Synchro Dragon untuk menyerang Pretty Heroine!" Clear Wing Synchro Dragon sudah siap dengan serangannya.

"Dengan begini kau akan menerima 1000 Damage!" seru Yuugo—begitupula dengan Yuuya, bahkan senyum kemenangan sudah terukir di bibir Yuuya.

"Aktifkan effect dari Under World Stage Prop – Nigemasho! Sekali satu putaran Underworld Trope Pendulum Monsterku tidak akan hancur dalam battle!" seru Sawatari. Sementara wajah Yuuya kembali serius.

"Tapi kau akan tetap mendapatkan damagenya!" seru Yuuya yang juga dikatakan oleh Yuugo di Duel Palace.

|Sawatari

LP: 3200 (-1000)

Card x0 |

"Saat menerima damage aku aktifkan effect dari Pretty Heroine! Sekali dalam satu putaran ATK monster milik lawan akan turun sebesar jumlah battle damage pada giliran ini!"

"...!" baik Yuuya dan Yuugo sama-sama membulatkan matanya

"Kau pikir aku akan diam saja? Terima ini!" seru Sawatari.

"Aku aktifkan efek dari Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! Ketika monster Lv 5 keatas di targetkan oleh efek monster, aku bisa meniadakan efeknya dan menghancurkannya!" seru Yuugo dan Yuuya bersamaan.

"Dichroid Mirror!"

"Aku aktifkan efek lain dari Under World Stage Prop – Nigemasho! Pretty Heroine yang terkena efek ini pada giliran ini tidak akan terpengaruh oleh, magic, trap, ataupun Monster Effect!" seru Sawatari—kini kereta itu terlindungi oleh shield yang menghalangi efek Dichroid Mirror milik Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.

|Clear Wing Synchro Dragon

ATK: 1500 ( - 1000)

Level x7|

"...!"

"ATK dari Clear Wing sudah berkurang, jadi effek dari Dragon's Bind juga berkurang! Jadi sekarang monster dengan ATK 1500 bisa aku pendulum summon!" terang Sawatari puas dengan permainannya.

"Sepertinya yang terpojokan itu kau." Kata Sawatari sembari melirik ke belakang.

"Kh..." sementara ekspressi Yuugo sudah berubah sedikit kesal—Yuuyapun seperti itu—namun tak berlangsung lama karena langsung terganti oleh senyum puas.

"Heh... kau boleh juga..." sahut Yuugo masih dengan senyuman yang terpasang di wajahnya—sementara di penthouse Yuuya juga melakukan hal yang sama

"Tapi aku tidak akan kalah begitu saja." Gumam Yuuya di kamarnya—dengan kata-kata yang sama terucap oleh Yuugo di Duel Palace.

"Turn End!" seru keduanya dengan tempo yang sama meskipun berada di dua tempat yang berbeda.

"Sudah terlambat jika kau ingin mengalahkanku sekarang!" seru Sawatari sambil menoleh ke belakang—tidak lama karena ia kembali fokus ke depan mengepalkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Akan ku akhiri pertunjukan Sawatari ini!"

"Giliranku!" dia men-draw sebuah kartu.

"Dengan Pendulum Scale yang sudah di set sebelumnya, Pendulum summon! Bangkitlah dari Extra Deck, Big Star!" serunya dan Big Star kembali di belakang Sawatari.

"Selanjutnya aktifkan pendulum effect Funky Comedian! Aku kembalikan Underworld Troupe Big Star ke extra deck kemudian ATK Sassy Rookie bertambah sebesar ATK monster yang di kembalikan ke Extra Deck!"

|Sassy Rookie

ATK 4200 (+ 2500)

Level x4 |

"Sassy Rookie, serang Clear Wing! Sassy Rookie yang lv 4 tak akan terperngaruh oleh Chasing Wings!" Sassy Rookie pun maju dan menyerang Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.

|Yuugo

LP: 1300 ( - 2700 )

Card x2|

Kemarahan tertampang jelas dari wajah Yuuya dan Yuugo—menerima 2700 damage sekali serang bukanlah hal yang kecil apalagi di field Sawatari masih ada Pretty Heroine yang belum menyerang.

"Lalu aktifkan kemampuan Pretty Heroine! Ia bisa menurunkan ATK poin lawan sesuai dengan jumlah battle damage pada giliran ini!"

|Clear Wing Synchro Dragon

ATK: 0 ( - 2700 )

Level x7|

"Lpmu juga tinggal seribu—sedikit ciuman dari Pretty Heroine dan the end!" seru Sawatari sudah yakin dengan kemenangannya.

"Sudah waktunya penghabisan! Pretty Heroine serang Clear Wing!"

Yuugo sudah terdesak sebelum akhirnya manik aquamarinenya menangkap Action Card tak jauh dari jangkauannya, begitupula dengan Yuuya yang sama terkejutnya.

"... Action Card!" seru Yuuya, dan Yuugopun mendapat Action Card tersebut.

"Eh?" Seru Yuzu yang sama-sama di kamar sedang menyaksikan duel Yuugo dengan Sawatari karena sekilas melihat Yuugo sebagai Yuuya.

"Aku Aktifkan Action Magic Kiseki! Meniadakan kehancuran satu monster dalam battle dan membuat damage yang di terima menjadi setengahnya!"

|Yuugo

LP: 550 ( - 550)

Card x2|

"Tirainya belum di tutup rupanya." Ujar Sawatari.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan duel yang seperti ini—namun apapun yang kau lakukan, bintang utama entertainment duel ini adalah aku!"

"Dengan begini turn end, akan aku akhiri di turn berikutnya!"

["Yuugo berhasil bertahan namun Lpnya tinggal 550! Apakan ada cara yang bisa dilakukan untuk membalikan keadaan?!"]

"Ada! Kalau ada kartu itu!" sahut Yuuya dan Yuugo bersamaan, Yuugo semakin memacu D-Wheelnya.

"Giliranku... draw!" kata Yuugo sambil mendraw kartunya—yang juga Yuuya lakukan di kamarnya—ia bergerak seolah-olah mendraw kartu. Yuugo lalu melihat kartu tersebut.

"Ini dia!" serunya girang.

"Aku summon dari tangan SR (Speedroid) Double Yoyo!"

|SR Double Yoyo

ATK 1400

Level x4|

"Saat kartu ini berhasil di summon aku bisa menspecial summon satu monster dengan level 3 kebawah dari kuburan! Aku special summon Red Eyes Dice!" monster tersebut kembali tersummon ke permukaan

"Aku gunakan level 4 Double Yoyo dan level 1 Red Eyes Dice untuk melakukan Tuning! Dengan kilauan tubuhmu yang bersinar, bentangkan sayapmu di angkasa luas, Synchro summon!" seru Yuuya seolah-olah sedang melakukannya—padahal yang main kan Yuugo.

"Munculah! Level 5! HSR (High-SpeedRoid) Mahagoita!"

|HSR Mahagoita

ATK 2000

Level x5 |

"Aku release Mahagoita, semua monster di arena ini mendapat efeknya!" seru Yuugo

"Mendapat effect?" Tanya Sawatari.

"Ya... semua level monster di arena berubah, kemudian levelnya akan bertambah satu!" sahut Yuugo

"Ha? Percuma saja! Giliranmu telah berakhir!" seru Sawatari.

"Yang berakhir itu kau!" balas Yuugo sambil menunjuk Sawatari.

"Kesenangannya baru saja dimulai! ( _Otanoshimi wa kore kara da!_ )" ujarnya mengikuti catchphrase milik Yuuya—sementara di penthouse Yuuya juga berkata hal yang sama—yang sontak saja membuat Sawatari terkejut.

"Aku Aktifkan Magic Card Hi Speed Re-Level! Dengan membanish satu monster Speedroid di kuburan, semua monster di arena akan memiliki Level sama dengan Mahagoita."

|Clear Wing Synchro Dragon

ATK 0

Level x5|

|Underworld Troupe Sassy Rookie

Attack 1700

Level x5|

|Underworld Troupe Pretty Heroine

ATK 1500

Level x5|

"Lalu efect Mahagoita akan aktif! Level semua monster akan bertambah 1!"

|Clear Wing Synchro Dragon

ATK 0

Level x6|

| Underworld Troupe Sassy Rookie

Attack 1700

Level x6|

|Underworld Troupe Pretty Heroine

ATK 1500

Level x6|

"Jadi tujuanmu merelease Mahagoita adalah untuk ini?!" tanya Sawatari.

"Aku Aktifkan effect Clear Wing!" Seru Yuuya dan Yuugo kembali secara bersamaan—sebenarnya semua yang dikatakan Yuugo tadi juga dikatakan Yuuya di penthouse.

"Karena Pretty Heroine dan Sassy Rookie memiliki level diatas 5 maka aku bisa meniadakan efeknya dan menghancurkannya!" kata Yuugo!

"Dichroic Mirror!" kini hanya tersisa kereta kuda tersebut yang kosong tak berpenumpang—lalu menghilang menyisakan Sawatari sendiri.

"ATK dari Clear Wing dan Sassy Rookie 1500 dan 1700 jadi ATK Clear Wing bertambah 3200!"

|Clear Wing Synchro Dragon

ATK 3200 ( + 3200)

Level x6|

"Maju! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! Direct Attack Sawatari Shingo!" Clear Wing Synchro Dragon terbang tinggi menyiapkan serangannya kepada Sawatari, lalu meluncur ke bawah untuk menyerang

"Whirlwind of Helldive Slasher!"

|Sawatari

LP 0 ( - 3200)

Card x1|

[Winner: Yuugo]

Bersamaan dengan itu cahaya yang tadi keluar dari Odd-Eyes, senyum kemenangan di bibir Yuuya luntur digantikan wajah bingung.

"Uh?" ia memerjapkan matanya beberapa kali—sementara di Duel Palace

"Berhasil! Aku berhasil membalikan keadaan!" sahut Yuugo senang—namun wajahnya berubah bingung.

"Tapi sepertinya aku jadi terlalu bersemangat." Dan wajahnya semakin aneh seperti melupakan sesuatu.

"Are? Sepertinya tadi ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan..." namun ekpressi itu hanya sementara dan digantikan oleh cengiran tidak jelas.

"Ah sudahlah!" serunya tidak peduli dengan apa yang ia sudah lupakan itu.

Mereka sama-sama tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Mereka yang tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain.

Mereka yang hanya bertemu sekali dan hanya sekejap saja.

Namun mengapa.

Namun sekejap saja—mereka seperti **satu.**

Terhubung satu sama lain—dan tak terpisahkan.

Mereka tidak menyadari.

Bahwasanya jiwa mereka baru saja

 _ **Tersinkronisasi.**_

A/N:

One shoot macam apa ini! Kagak nyambung! Oh iya kenalkan nama saya Tetsuragi, baru perkenalan ya—ini ff keduaku di fandom ini maaf kalau gaje! Maaf kalau nebar sop iler apalagi adegan duelnya maji gue nngetik sambil nonton biar kaga ada adegan yang salah :'v dan berani jujur gue ngakak nonton ini episode, berasa Yuuya yang main padahal dia cuman nonton—apa nggak ada orang yang dia gila yan teriak-teriak gajelas di kamar #dibanting tapi akibatnya gue jadi jatuh cinta ama pair ini kapan-kapan gue bakal bikin Shou Ainya aja deh mereka berdua jaa jangan lupa RnR


End file.
